Love: CHESS
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Dia Haruno Sakura; yang punya kisah cinta seperti permainan catur. / Canon / Alternative Time Setting / love like a board game: sasusaku version /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**Love: CHESS**

**.**

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura, K+, Hurt/Comfort/Romance

© kazuka, april 23rd, 2013

**.**

**.**

"_Dia Haruno Sakura; yang punya kisah cinta seperti permainan catur."_

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Ke sini, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura membimbing tangan dingin berkulit pucat itu, sedikit tarikan ia lakukan untuk Sasuke agar pemuda itu tak duduk pada tempat yang salah.

Sasuke tak menjawab, tapi ia bisa tahu bahwa Sakura telah mulai duduk dan ia ikuti itu. Bisa ia dengar Naruto berteriak-teriak tentang kembang api yang sudah mulai dilemparkan di angkasa—dan ada sepintas lewat tawa kecil terdengar. Pasti Hinata tak punya cara apapun untuk mengekspresikan dirinya atas kelakuan Naruto.

Haruno Sakura menatap pada langit yang telah dihamburi oleh partikel-partikel menyala yang punya warna beragam—dan ia tersenyum.

Apalagi hanya ada empat orang di tepi sungai ini, yang duduk berjejer dengan pola perempuan – laki-laki – laki-laki – perempuan lagi. Sengaja ia memilih tempat ini agar mereka bisa menikmati pemandangan dengan tenang ...

... dan bisa menjadi tempat yang indah untuk 'kejutan' yang telah ia siapkan.

Untuk siapa?

Sasuke, tentu saja.

"Cantik sekali, ya," gumam Sakura. Bahkan ia rasa suaranya kali ini lebih pelan daripada suara Hinata. Ia menoleh, dan senyumnya berubah miris ketika ia melihat sosok di sisinya.

Dari sisi sana Hinata melihat padanya. Sakura sempat bertukar pandangan dengan gadis itu, dan Hinata turut memberikan senyum padanya, meski hanya senyuman tipis yang bermaksud simpatik. Gadis di sana juga tahu rencana Sakura, dan Sakura yakin bahwa Hinata hanya ingin meyakinkannya. Meyakinkan dirinya yang pasti sedang terlihat sangat bimbang dan ragu.

* * *

_Cinta Sakura itu seperti pola permainan catur._

* * *

Sasuke sepertinya sama sekali tak bereaksi. Bahkan untuk menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum pun tidak.

Sakura memutuskan, inilah saatnya.

_Catur?_

Sakura bergeser sedikit, memposisikan dirinya agak ke belakang posisi duduk Sasuke. Tangannya kemudian maju ke belakang kepala pemuda itu.

Dengan agak gemetar, Sakura meraih simpul dari perban putih yang meliliti kepala Sasuke.

* * *

_Catur adalah permainan yang mengandalkan otak, menuntut kita untuk mencari strategi jitu tentang bagaimana cara mendesak __**raja **__agar kita bisa menang._

* * *

Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan rasa gugupnya ketika simpul itu ia uraikan dengan pelan—berharap agar Sasuke tidak merasa terganggu.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggilnya, mulai berani untuk melepaskan ikatan itu secara terang-terangan, agar Sasuke tahu. "Tsunade_-shishou_ bilang, bahwa proses penyembuhan sudah selesai, dan ..." sengaja ia menggantung kalimatnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk melepaskan kaitan antara dua ujung kain yang bertemu itu. Kemudian, segera ia buka lilitan yang telah membelenggu mata Sasuke selama satu bulan ini.

* * *

_**Raja**__nya adalah kegelapan yang sempat merenggut sisi putih Sasuke—yang sempat menguasai hatinya._

* * *

"Kau sudah bisa melihat dengan bebas."

Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya kain putih itu, meledaklah sebuah kembang api yang sangat besar dengan warna merah kekuningannya. Sasuke membuka kedua indera penglihatnya, dan hamburan warna fantastis itulah yang pertama kali menyambut pandangannya.

Sakura tersenyum.

* * *

_Dan Sakura adalah bidak putih yang harus menghalau segala rintang agar ia bisa membuang sang __**raja**__ itu._

* * *

Sasuke yang kembali ke desa bukanlah sepenuhnya Sasuke yang dulu. Ya, dia memang pernah memihak Konoha, tapi masih ada sisa-sisa kegelapan yang mengendap di hatinya; sebuah luka lama tentang Konoha yang menimbulkan sebuah pola pikir traumatis tersendiri bagi Sasuke ... dan itu bisa saja membuatnya 'hilang kendali'.

Seperti waktu itu, ketika seorang perawat yang menangani Sasuke di rumah sakit menyinggung-nyinggung soal Itachi ... Sasuke tak bisa menahan dirinya hingga membunuh gadis itu. Yah, memang, sang perawat tak tahu apa-apa tentang kisah Itachi yang sebenarnya—tapi cara Sasuke menyelesaikan masalah itu benar-benar bukan jalan yang baik.

* * *

_Sakura berusaha maju untuk membunuh __**raja**__ yang masih tersisa itu._

* * *

Sakura tak berkata apapun, ia maju kembali untuk duduk tepat di samping Sasuke. Sedikit menepiskan rasa takut, ia letakkan tangannya di atas tangan sang lelaki Uchiha terakhir itu.

"Kembang apinya benar-benar bagus, ya?" Sakura menatap pada langit yang maish ditaburi oleh pelengkap festival musim panas tersebut.

Sakura telah siap untuk menelan kecewa jika Sasuke memang belum bisa melunturkan semua sisi buruknya yang mengerikan itu—dan memilih untuk sama sekali tak antusias menanggapi kejutan Sakura kali ini.

* * *

_Dengan cara apa?_

* * *

Sakura menunggu semuanya dengan degup jantung yang tak karuan menemaninya. Suasana tiba-tiba jadi hening seketika, bahkan Naruto pun sama sekali tak bersuara. Entah karena apa.

* * *

_Sakura ingin masuk ke dalam hati Sasuke sebagai bidak putih yang membawa kebahagiaan, kesenangan, dan cinta suci. Yang terus maju dengan strategi, yang tak peduli bahwa kegelapan itu kadang sulit ditandingi._

* * *

Apakah Sasuke menganggapnya biasa saja? Apa Sasuke tak suka menerima ini? Apa ini hanya akan membuat Sasuke makin sulit mengendalikan kebenciannya—karena ia telah bisa kembali melihat?

"Apa kau tidak senang, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sakura berharap ia punya kekuatan sihir; agar bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya tiba-tiba menanyakan itu. Hm, apa ada jurus ninja untuk hal itu—sebagai pengganti sihir?

* * *

_Apa caranya berhasil? Ia hanya ingin memberikan kebahagiaan seperti yang pernah ia janjikan untuk Sasuke. Agar bahagia itu bisa mengusir segala sepi yang sebenarnya membahayakan dirinya sendiri._

* * *

Sakura tak mendengar jawaban apapun.

Seperti yang ia duga, kok.

Tapi entah kenapa. ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menolehkan kepala ke sisi kanannya.

Darahnya seakan berhenti mengalir sesaat.

Mata Sasuke terarah ke langit. Dan yang paling utama ... kedua sudut bibir Sasuke naik ke atas. Hanya sebuah simpul senyum yang sederhana dan tak terlalu tampak jika tak kita tatap dalam jarak dekat ... tapi inilah yang Sakura cari!

Tangan Sakura mengeratkan diri lebih kuat pada tangan Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan pegangan yang sama kuatnya.

Sasuke tidak marah.

Tidak.

Tidak marah.

Tidak marah seperti yang Sakura khawatirkan.

Dan satu kesimpulan sederhana ini membuat mata Sakura panas. Mengabur. Hingga pertunjukan kembang api yang masih berlanjut itu tak bisa ia lihat dengan jelas.

Perasaan pada hatinya seakan menggelegak, naik hingga ke kepala dan tak bisa ia tahan buncahan rasa senang itu.

Ya, kapan Sasuke senang adalah saat dimana ia senang pula. Sasuke terlihat bahagia, dan itu adalah apa yang benar-benar Sakura cari dan inginkan. Semenjak kembali ke Konoha, ia tak pernah kelihatan sebahagia ini.

Waktu itu ia datang dengan berlumuran darah, untuk berjalan pun harus dipapah Naruto. Dan setelah diperiksa secara menyeluruh, matanya mengalami kebutaan semi-permanen karena ia terlalu banyak menggunakan _mangekyou sharingan_. Ia harus menjalani pengobatan rutin di rumah sakit dan tidak boleh menggunakan matanya sampai pengobatan selesai.

Sasuke seolah patung porselen yang bisa bergerak dalam periode itu. Bagai patung yang tak bisa berekspresi namun bisa beraktivitas. Tak banyak bicara, dan sikap dinginnya bertambah beku.

Apalagi setelah kejadian pembunuhan di rumah sakit yang melibatkan Sasuke itu ... Sakura semakin takut bahwa kegelapan yang sebelumnya masih punya kuasa atas hati Sasuke dan bisa saja meledak suatu saat nanti.

Sasuke yang tak pernah tersenyum lagi menambah kadar ketakutan Sakura.

Tapi ... sekarang ...

Air mata Sakura telah leleh melintasi pipi.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

* * *

_Tahukah Sakura? __**Raja**__ telah skakmat. Kalah telak atas bidak putih yang menyerangnya tanpa menyerah sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu._

* * *

Sasuke tak bisa munafik kalau Sakura adalah wanita yang tak pernah pergi dari sisinya sejak awal. Tak pernah memberinya kesempatan untuk benar-benar membuang segala momen berharga yang pernah mereka kecap.

Sentuhannya, giat dirinya yang tak pernah absen untuk merawat Sasuke, lembutnya yang tak pernah hilang meski Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan dingin ... telah menyentuh Sasuke ke palung hati terdalam.

* * *

_Permainan catur telah berakhir, kawan. Si putih menang melawan __**raja**__ hitam yang sempat berkuasa, membuang sisa-sisa hitam dan ganti mengisi dengan kasih sucinya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| SS version: end |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: hai hai haiii! fic ini dibuat dengan ide mendadak dalam satu malam, setelah sebelumnya aku mentionan sama seseorang, dan dia iseng-iseng nyaranin aku supaya bikin fic buat hari ini XD (well, **Jihan**, apakah kamu baca ini? XD) jadi maaf kalau ada yang aneh atau janggal, ya, aku bikinnya cepet-cepet =u=

Ada apa sama hari ini? 23 Apil? Well, aku bikin ini salah satunya buat rasa syukurku, pas genap 18 tahun ini aku masih dikasih banyak kenikmatan dan kemudahan, waktu buat berkarya dan tentunya, ketemu dengan kalian-kalian semua :) plus, mau berbagi kebahagiaan lewat fic ini, hihihi X"D

karena OTP tercintaku itu dua alias satu paket (?) dan ada sesuatu yang 'khusus' pula tanggal 24 besok, aku bikin deh ficnya sepasang. satu (yang SS) buat hari ini, dan satu (versi NH) buat besok, muahaha! temanya beda, tapi setting ceritanya sama. :3

Semoga suka n.n dan terima kasih sudah membaca n.n


End file.
